Biggerstaff on the Quidditch Pitch
by hoshi'lite
Summary: Harry and The Gyriffindor Quidditch team find an old friend on the pitch, after flying Harry and said friend rekindle what was lost!i suck at summeries Story is better Promise. Merry Xmas Jess! update: Wood is Scottish not Irish it was a typo - sorry


**MERRY CHRISTMAS JESS XD

* * *

**This is a Harry/Oliver story don't like don't read not my problem

Disclaimer: JKR owns it and as much as it pains me I only wrote slash T-T

P.s this is my first posted fic and first attempt at porn so go easy on me …please T..T

* * *

"Attention all members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team please make your way down to the Quidditch pitch as soon as you finish breakfast!" their Head of House called from the staff table 

Every member of the Quidditch team stood up immediately, Ron still carrying his plate as he walked beside Harry up the seven floors to their dorms to collect their brooms and equipment.

Following Harry down to the pitch, the team skidded to a halt in shock, the momentum pushing Harry down on the grass in a mess of limbs and body parts.

Madam Hooch was standing in the middle of the pitch having an avid conversation with none other than Oliver Wood, Quidditch legend extraordinaire. Who was cut of mid-sentence by a group tackle by his old friends.

Laughing and chatting away happily they didn't even notice when Professor McGonagall had arrived and started talking. It wasn't until she shot enough Silencing spells to silence the school at them did they notice her.

"Now that I have your attention," she began "I don't think I need to introduce your new assistant couch, Oliver Wood." She said this with a slight smirk.

The team starred in shock the glomped their new coach again.

They all immediately ran to their brooms, then remembered that they couldn't speak so they all, rather pathetically, pointed at their brooms and then to the sky with hopeful looks. McGonagall and Wood just laughed as they removed the spells.

Once training had started Madam Hooch just let Wood take control, while he himself sat back, to see how much everyone had learnt in his absence and from Harry's captaincy.

"I'm impressed" he told Harry in particular (A/N in his smexy Irish Accent). They landed and dismounted smoothly. "You all work well together – you still have nothing on my old team however He said with a wicked grin, earning a rather painful smack at the back of the head, from another certain captain.

They continued with Wood flying in and out and amongst them, and even though he could barely keep up with him, Oliver paid special and close attention to Harry.

It started rain not long into the session so after hours of freezing rain, they all landed, splaying mud everywhere and marched toward the showers, only vaguely aware that they professors had left hours earlier.

As they had to use the one bathroom today the girls went in first while the boys waited, getting more cold by the second for their own turn.

Harry and Oliver sat, still talking non-stop, didn't realise that it was their turn, nor that they were the only one's left until Ron came up to them, in fresh clothes and looking more or less cleaner, asking if they were going to bathe or not; which caused the two to jump suddenly, Harry blushed when Oliver stared at him, and blushed harder still when Oliver swept into a large elaborate bow, smirking as he said, "Ladies first".

Ron laughed at the pair of them, then left mentioning something about finding Hermione.

Then it was just Harry and Oliver left to their own devices.

They began to undress still chatting away about they had missed in the three years since Wood's graduation. Things like the Tournament, the teams Wood had played with – they even spoke about Cedric and Sirius. Wood was even so bold as to ask how things were going with war… and Harry's surprise he didn't even hesitate to answer.

They never broke the conversation as they finally made it to the water. Harry waited for the water temperature to adjust while Oliver just jumped straight in.

Oliver took this time to observe Harry's naked form. He'd gotten much taller and his hair had started to grow over his matured and tanned face. He had become quite handsome in the three years Wood had been gone.

He saw the scar on Harry's left shoulder and was about to ask how he'd gotten it when Harry finally got under the water, which splashed over Oliver slightly.

It was a well kept secret that he had been Gay since he'd started at Hogwarts he didn't want to blow it now…but with Harry so close……

And then Harry _looked_ at him,"_oh my god…When did his eye's start looking like that??!!"_

He looked away from Harry, willing his new problem to lie down but that was until he felt a hand on his back. Oliver Jumped slightly there was a finger touching one of his own scars-.

"How'd you get this?" Harry's voice sounded different to how it had just moments ago.

Oliver felt water sliding down his back but tried to control himself as he answered

"We played during a storm and my broom flew off course with me still on it. I flew into a near by tree and broke my shoulder, there's a few all over my back.

Harry started feeling around for on his old friends body.

Wood turned to face Harry. Emerald eyes met shinning as he blinked water out of them. His hair still stuck out at weird angles even though it was wet.

Harry's hands were still sliding over Woods torso. He stepped forward to close the gap between them. They were standing so close that they were under the same shower and so close that Oliver could feel something against his leg.

The older of the two froze when he felt lips attach themselves to the scares on his chest.

Worried he instinctively grabbed Harry by his shoulders and forced him back.

"W-what are you doing?!" His breath was ragged and he was shaking slightly.

Harry was blushing deeply – so much so that it seemed his whole body was red. If this was a joke would he really get this shy about it…?

"You sound angry…" his voice was soft, barely auditable above the water that was still splashing around them, but sounded hurt as well.

"I'm not angry – just surprised – _why_ are doing this?" he said while wiping the hair out of Harry's eyes – again startled by the sheer depth they seem to hold.

"I wanted so much to do this to you when you were still here – but well" The whisper died away completely. Harry lowered his head –as if ashamed and wood finally realised this was no joke.

His hands had not left Harry's shoulders, he started to caress them with his thumbs, making Harry gasp in surprise.

Their erections seem to jump and tapped against each other; a small groan of pleasure escaped them both.

Harry's eyes wider than they had ever been before, all because Oliver's mouth quickly covered his own

Oliver smirked as he felt Harry slowly relax against him. The kiss had began slow and sweet but the moment he felt Harry kissing him back Wood pushed him back against the wall of the shower, causing the shorter wizard to gasp – whether it be from the force or cold of the wall – which ever the case Oliver took advantage of this by thrusting his tongue rudely into Harry's mouth.

Harry was kissing back with equal force, throwing his arms around Oliver's neck to drag him closer and to deepen the kiss.

The water that flowed over their bodies soon had hands following suit. Harry's knee's were going weak and he started to tremble under the Irishman's ministrations.

Oliver broke the kiss placing his forehead on Harry's, breathing hard.

"Your not the only one who wanted that!" he breathed at Harry's ear.

Harry's head snapped up looking in shock "Wha?!" but was cut short at the feel of woods hand sliding again after its momentary stillness. It slowly made his way to Harry's back, while the emerald eyed wizard started shivering in delight.

He rubbed his hands up and down Harry's spine, until Harry jumped once the hand had reached his ass. The hand started rubbing and Harry started moaning softly.

"_Damn I shouldn't be doing this..!"_

Pulling away from Harry's lips, which automatically attached themselves to his neck, he took his hands away trying not to look at Harry.

"Oliver, Wha-?" but he cut across him.

"I'm you teacher now – I'm sorry Harry I cant do this – if I were still at school but…" he sighed heavily and turned to leave until he felt Harry's arms wrap around him. He hissed as though in pain.

"Harry please, we ca-!!" he was cut off by hands making their way down to the brown curls.

"At least let me get rid of this little problem for you…please" Harry sounded heartbroken. (A/N stoopid pansy man)

Wood moaned as Harry's hand slide over his now extremely hard shaft.

He was suddenly flipped around and Harry dropped kisses down his torso, until he'd dropped to his knees, his tongue dipping into Woods navel causing him to jump.

"God Harry…" He groaned. Harry smirked

Harry slowly slid his hands down woods body to find his 'biggerstaff' at attention, waiting, wanting, and longing to be touched. A task which Harry was all too happy to comply with.

His hands curled into the damp curls then ran his hand, in a light caress, over the length of the shaft again. Wood was shaking and still muttering about how they shouldn't be doing this yet he made no attempt to put a stop to it.

Harry then started with his tongue. He trailed along the sides until he reached the tip. Harry grabbed Oliver from behind the knees and pulled him to the floor – he knew how hard it was to stay standing once you came – and he was determine to make sure that happened.

Oliver slid down the wall of the shower with the water splashing everywhere. Harry was shivering – he hadn't expected this to happen but now that it had he wasn't letting it stop!

He gave Oliver another quick kiss then lowered himself so he was lying on the cold tiles.

Oliver watched the way Harry's head moved below him, wanting nothing more than for this to be ok and for it to last. Suddenly Harry dipped and took Oliver whole in his mouth! Oliver yelped in surprise while Harry grinned as he started bobbing up and down. This is what he'd wanted since they'd first met! Oliver was panting hard, his hands tangled in Harry's hair subconsciously pushing him further down on himself, nearly chocking the current Gryffindor!

Harry's tongue lapped at the sensitive underside of woods cock causing Oliver to buck wildly into Harry's mouth feeling the back of Harry's throat. Harry grabbed his hips to keep from doing so while continuing his onslaught.

It wasn't long before Oliver pants turned into a mantra of "Harry … Harry … Harry"

Soon enough however with one final hard suck Oliver Wood, Old Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and current Coach, Came like a rocket into the mouth of Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World current student and old friend. All of which Harry swallowed happily, while Wood screamed his Name.

He lay there with his eyes closed for a little while, until he heard Harry's uneven breath and harsh pants and then finally his half suppressed groan as he too release over shower walls and floor. They lay there in contempt for a while with just the water splashing around them.

Harry was the first to move. He stood washed away any evidence he could, then turn to get his towel, while the other man watched him the whole time.

Oliver rejection had just started to kicked in now that now that Harry's mind wasn't so lust filled and with what he'd just done! He'd managed to make a complete ass of himself …

He found his dry clothes just as Oliver got out of the water and walked up beside him. They dressed in silence then Harry walked to the door to find it still bucketing down!

Then he heard the locker close then movement behind him.

They stood watching the rain in silence for a while until Harry finally spoke.

"I'm…um…sorry" it was barely more than a whisper. Oliver looked shocked but recovered quickly.

"I'm not!" Harry's turn to be shocked. He didn't no what to say to this announcement. Oliver watched this for a moment then wrapped his arms around Harry from behind, then whispered in his ear "So how long is the Quidditch season again?" he kissed him deeply then they waited for the rain to stop together.

* * *

YAY ITS DONE ITS DONE

MY FIRST FIC IS DONE XD does a happy dance XD 

Again Merry Christmas JESS!! Love you hope this cheers you up

PLZ!!!! Review and let me know what you think!!

Also thanks to Queen of Jokers for Beta-ing for me much loves MWAH!


End file.
